


Stupid Mistake

by FoxyEgg



Category: Welcome to the Game (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd pov, ;), Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Commentary, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bi-Curiosity, Boy x boy, Comfort, Controlling, Cults, Dark Web, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pain, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Read by the Author, Rich Character, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tags May Change, Verbal Abuse, bxb - Freeform, deep web, enjoy my trash, hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-, huh, maybe future smut?, uh, we need more of this ship, would you look at that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Clint is a ball of nerves. Adam is kinda a dick. Noir couple is... Noir couple.





	1. The Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Couch Snuggles by PaulsLemons read it right now. It's a super quick read and it's so cute and sweet!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454236

Clint heard his door get knocked off its hinges, FBI entered his room. He spun around and jumped up, catching the attention of one of the FBI officers.

 

“Get on the ground!” Clint threw up his hands up and layed belly down on the floor. They grabbed his wrists and pulled him up, reading all of his legal abilities and such, “you have the right to remain silent, anything and everything said will and can be used as evidence yada, yada, yada”.

 

Clint was dumb, he didn’t switch internets and forgot to see if he was being tracked. Now he was being punished. A stupid mistake for a stupid person. The car ride was silent for Clint, the chatter of the officers was quiet, no bumps from the rough road made a sound. Peaceful silence. The calm before the storm. The back doors opened and he was hauled into a bland building. Rooms were stacked on top of eachother, he turned into one and he was sat down in front of a cold table. One cuff was removed and cuffed to the table, making sure I couldn’t get away.

 

“It’s currently April the 3rd, 2018 (I’m going off of the release date of WTTG 2, aka March 30 2018 ) 4:47 AM. I’m detective Lance, I’m with detective Quaan and we’re interrogating Clint Edwards,” Lance said after he turned on the camera. “What were you doing on the dark web (or is it shadow web? I can’t remember sorry)?”

 

“Searching,” Clint whispered, looking down at his feet.

 

“For what?” Quaan questined, jotting down notes.

 

“For whom,” Clint corrected. “A girl. A fellow reporter knew too much and she was taken to die on a live stream.”

 

“And how’d you know this?”

 

Clint narrowed his eyes and folded his arms (the best he could) on the table. “A person who will remain anonymous tipped me.”

 

The door opened and in walked two more detectives, a male and a female, both seemed very close. The male stood quietly by the door as the female whipped out a knife. With a quick slice through the air, both detective’s throats were slit perfectly. They gagged before toppling over, one’s head smacked the table and the other one fell onto the floor, their throat opening even more from the fall. Clint wanted to snap his eyes shut and vomit, but he couldn’t, it was a sick curiosity. Blood from the one detective stained his hands as it drifted over. The one cuff connecting to the table was unlocked by the female, she grabbed it and harshly pulled him up. Clint hissed in pain but only flinched as his other wrist was grabbed, the cuffs being clipped onto his other arm as well. This is just lovely, right? Clint felt tears well up in his eyes from fear; he didn’t let any fall, still trying to maintain his ego. He was shoved into the back of a van as police screamed at them. Clint finally let his tears fall, his shoulders shook and his stomach felt queasy. What were they gonna do to him? They were peeling away down the rode with police hot on their tails. The female looked back and cocked her head. Both somehow slipped on masks, the male had a normal, plane, white, mask on and the female had the same except the red lipstick on it.

 

‘ _Is she seriously confused why I'm crying?_ ’ Clint thought to himself, turning back to peer out of the back windows.

 

The police seemed to have lost them which Clint was glad about. He coughed and hung his head low, thinking.

 

“What’s gonna happen to me?” The female looked back at him again and stared, then turned back to face the road.

 

There was a toll booth ahead. The two of them slipped off their disguises to have black t-shirts under, the female took down her carmel hair from a bun and the man took off his hat. The female looked back at Clint and put her finger to her mouth, shushing him. They took out some cash and the transaction went relatively fast. There was only a bit of flirting on the security guards part. The male and female put on their masks, that’s right when Clint recognized who they were.

 

“You’re the Noir, right?” As expected, the two said nothing, they didn’t even bat an eye. (Maybe, he can’t really see their eyes)

 

Clint gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his brown locks (I’m just gonna make up some sort of face for him) fell into his eyes. His blue eyes landed on the outside world, it was dark, hardly any street lights were here; there was a white glow from the stars in the sky, hardly any light pollution was here. Clint breather out and let his head fall onto his shoulder, staring at the quickly passing tall weeds.


	2. City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> City's are full of busy people and loud noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhh sorry for the wait!

Car horn.

 

Clint inhaled, choking himself. His head shot up and he looked around frantically, his hands were flailing in front of him. Eventually he calmed down enough to comprehend his surroundings; it was still night, bright buildbords lit up the back of the van, cars were engulfing everything, tall buildings boxed the cars in so they were almost stacked on eachother. The female had decided to move into he back with Clint, she and her had her mask on though her friend in the front didn't.

 

' _ Yeah, _ ' Clint thought. ' _ That would be pretty suspicious. _ ' 

 

The female was sitting across from Clint with her arms crossed and her back straighter than a rod. She looked up from her phone, supposedly texting someone, and started at Clint, who sat awkwardly in return. She returned to her phone and the clicking from it sounded. Another car horn bellowed. Clint opened his mouth to scream for the other cars, something like "I don't know these people", or, "I need help". The female stood up and opened her seat, taking out duck tape and waving it in Clint's face as a warning. Clint shut his mouth and screwed it shut. She giggled and closed the seat, setting the tape down next to Clint. The male called her up so she gave Clint one more threatening glance and clambered to the front. She pointed to the right with her thumb and rolled her head. The man nodded and turned right into an alley, stopping the car. The male stepped out and tugged open the back of the van, pulling Clint out and finally ripping open the tape, slapping it over Clint's mouth. Clint shouted muffled curses and picking up his struggling. The female came around in front of him and slapped his face. 

 

Clint is a light man, as in he's very skinny (if you don't believe me check out the fandom wiki, that's what I'm going off of:  [ https://welcometothegame.fandom.com/wiki/Clint_Edwards ](https://welcometothegame.fandom.com/wiki/Clint_Edwards) ) and doesn't weigh too much, though he does have a few pudgy spots from all of the long nights with his best friend take out food. The female had grabbed his throat and punched him in the left eye and the right cheek. The male put his arm in front of her to stop her, she looked at him and he motioned to a nearby door with his head. The female nodded and trudged to the door, clicking something and talking into a microphone. The male had Clint's cuffed wrists in his grasp, preventing Clint from getting away. Not like Clint was gonna try, these people are obviously dangerous. Clint's eye thumping in pain, each thump felt like another mini punch to the eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam will turn up soon!


	3. Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm so extremely sorry about the long ass wait!

Clint shuffled along, looking at all of the beautiful art adorning the walls. He and the couple were walking into an elevator and going up from the feel of it. The elevator clicked and stopped. They had arrived. Clint's breath was caught in his throat, it was choking him. The air was stale and smelled like something. Sweat? Fear? Maybe some... Blood in the mix? 

 

“Welcome, Clint,” someone greeted him from the office chair. Adam. It was Adam.

 

“You lying, snake bastard,” Clint’s voice was muffled from the tape, nearly incomprehensible.

 

“Calm down there, Clint.” Adam motioned for the male to shove Clint onto a chair. “Amelea is fine.”

 

“I’m not sure you’re telling the truth now.” Clint narrowed his eyes. Adam sighed and shook his head, making a small gesture to someone around a corner. 

 

Amelea was rolled out, her muffled cruces fit with her pissed off face. She also had tape over her mouth. She also had bloody cuts an may bruises, her hair was a messy mat, a stark contrast from her usually well cepted, wavey, hair. Clint snapped his head back to Adam and hissed, starting to struggle again. The man was standing with his hands clasped behind his back as the female was sitting lazily on the window.

 

“See, she’s alive,” Adam continued, drawing Amelia's attention to Clint.

 

Adam uncrossed his legs and stood up, making his way over to Client who reflexively leaned back. Adam chuckled and tore off the tape, definitely ripping a good amount of Clint’s microscopic facial hair out of his poor face. Adam crumpled it and dropped it into a bin, doing the same with Amelea.

 

Amelea instantly growled, “you asshole!”

 

“And this is why I like Clint more,” Adam furrowed his brows and started back over to Clint. “Calm, level headed, and oh so submissive.” 

 

Adam trashed his index finger up Clint’s throat passing over his small adam's apple (HeH-) and over his jaw, caressing his chin and letting his hand float away from Clint. Clint swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth. Adam chuckled for the uptenth time at Clint’s reaction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How exciting? ;)


	4. Calming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets calmed and four new characters throw their asses into this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fear! The new characters are only side characters to help further the plot!

Clint and Amelea were wheeled off to a room which already had others inside. Four others, two females and two males.

 

“They’re probably trying to flex about how we wont get out even with each other,” Clint reasoned, talking over the cussing and fussing Amelea.

 

“It’s bullshit.” She turned to face Clint. “Wait, why the hell are you here?” 

 

“I don’t really know.”

 

“How do you know me?”

 

“Adam. He showed me the livestream and was helping me try and find you.”

 

“But why,” she grumbled, crossing her arms.

 

“I’m a reporter too, I was also doing an investigation on the Shadow Web. You knew more than me, things that  _ I _ needed to know.” Clint sat on a nearby bed and ran a hand through his hair, exasperated.

 

“What’s gonna happen to us,” Amelea said, making it more of a statement to herself.

 

“I don’t know. Die?”

 

“But Adam got me out of there, he’s a man who doesn't do things on random. There’s always a reason behind his actions.” She thought back to when Adam himself showed up, taking her. She thought he was good, that she was saved, but no.

 

“I guess so, but  _ why _ is the question.”

 

“He must need both of us for something- _alive_ , for something,” she concluded, placing a hand on her hip.

 

“I don’t wanna die,” Clint whimpered, biting his lip and trying not to let his tears fall. 

 

Crying would make this all real, crying would just scare everyone. Though crying also helped, at least for him it seemed to calm him into a numb, neutral, sate. So he let it out. Clint’s shoulders shook and his back convulsed, his muscles twitched under his skin. Everyone just kinda looked between each other, silently urging someone to calm Clint. A redheaded girl strutted over, sitting next to him.

 

“I don’t know who you are or what your name is, but we can make it through this. All of us.”

 

Clint peered through his hair and hands at the others, sighing and finally turning numb.

 

“Adam’s good, he’s smart too. We won’t be able to get out.”

 

“Then what do we do?” A male with gray dyed hair questioned.

 

“I don’t decide that for you, but I’m planning on doing what he wants to survive,” Clint answered, hugging himself and looking up at the others with glassy eyes.

 

They nodded and the other male who had a tight fitting, white, shirt (to identify these other people, he’s using the most memorable parts of their appearance) said, “we’ll do it, you seem to know things, what  _ do  _ you know?”

 

“About what?”

 

“The Noir, or Adam would be even better.”

 

“The Noir is a cult that hunted me as I was trying to get to Amelea, that’s the extent that I know. Adam on the other hand…” Now Adam intrigued and disgusted him at the sametime. “On first view he’s just a guy that knows a lot about the Deep and Dark Web. But in reality he’s rich and powerful. He’s the leader of the Noir and is extremely good at getting what he wants, specializes in not getting caught by the authorities.” 


	5. Family

Clint had been doing well so far. He was, as always, quiet and obedient. Adam didn’t ask much of them, the often punishment (as in punching and other harmful things) to the others for them being disobedient.

 

“Why are you so good at this?”

 

“Hm?” He turned to look at the person, it was the man with the white shirt, Clyde was his name he had found out.

 

“How are you so good at pretending, at seeming like you’re obeying?” He was right in front of Clint, so close that Clint had to look up like you’re in the first row of seats at the cinema. To be fair, Clint was the shortest here, definitely did not help his drained self-esteem. 

 

“I needed to at a young age.” 

 

“Why?”

 

Clint paused his writing in his notebook and continued, “to survive.”

 

“Survive?” A blonde, Amanda who’s friends with the red headed girl Macey, joined in.

 

“Mhm, survive.” Clint put one last period on his sentence and turned back around, slipping off his slightly broken glasses from when the police tackled him, they had been stupidly in his pocket. “I’m imagining your blank stares are urging me to explain?”

 

The two nodded and the others finally noticed that Clint was telling a story of some sorts, so they walked over.

 

Amelea asked, “what’s going on?”

 

“We’re trying to get why he’s so great at pretending.”

 

“I don’t like my family- I hate them for a  _ damn good reason _ . Mostly them disowning me and my cousin for certain...  _ Things _ .” 

 

“Those would be…?”

 

“Our raging homosexuality.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yup. Actually, she’s pansexual and I’m uh… Homo.” Clint shrugged his cheeks lighting up slightly. “David my…  _ Father _ \- was a douche, often hurt me and my cousin whenever he got the chance. Everyone loved the “performance” as they would call it. Twisted bunch really.”

 

“What about your mother?”

 

“Gone. Ran away with my unborn sibling and left me behind. I applaud her though, takes guts. And I would rather have me die than anyone else, no one would really…  _ Care  _ per say.” Then he mumbled, “I sure as hell wouldn't.”

 

“Still, that doesn't explain why really.” Macey had a good point, Clint likes to skirt around that part.

 

“I guess not. I used to pretend to he happy and straight. Day after day I would lose more of how I identified, the line got blurred long ago.” Clint smiled sadly, looking up at the ceiling with his hands firmly planted on the wooden seat below him. “I highly doubt they would care if I died. Probably would say “good riddance” and would carry on with their rich ass lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was much longer than I usually make my story parts mainly because I wanted to write the story first then put it out but I don't usually do that so I just was like, "hey, I'm just gonna post this and see if people want me to continue."
> 
> As always correct me if I put something wrong down!


End file.
